Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.8
New Content The SU-100M1, SU-101, SU-122-54 and Object 263 arrive in Blitz. Winter Malinovka Rework Provisions added Balance Improvements Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. G 2cm Kw.K. 38 gun on the Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. C and Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. G turrets, loading time increased from 4.5 to 5.5 seconds. 3cm M.K. 103 gun on the Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. G turret: Loading time decreased from 6.8 to 6 seconds. The number of shells in the magazine decreased from 6 to 4. Pz.Kpfw. II Luchs Luchs suspension traverse speed decreased from 30 to 24 deg/second. Luchs verstärkteketten suspension traverse speed decreased from 33 to 27 deg/second. 2cm Flak 38 gun on the Luchs 5 cm turret, loading time increased from 4.05 to 4.2 seconds. 3cm M.K. 103 gun on the Luchs 5 cm turret: Dispersion at 100 m increased from 0.4 m to 0.42 meters. Loading time decreased from 10 to 8 seconds. Aiming time increased from 1.5 to 2.3 seconds. The number of shells in the magazine decreased from 10 to 6. VK 28.01 7.5/5.5cm Waffe 0725 gun on the VK 28.01 Ausf. B turret: Dispersion on turret traverse increased from 0.06 to 0.1. Aiming time increased from 1.7 to 2.1 seconds. Spähpanzer SP I C 90mm Mecar mit Mehrladeeinrichtung gun on the Spähpanzer SP I C PT II Rh.-Nr. WK-G2 turret: Dispersion during turret traverse increased from 0.06 to 0.12. Magazine loading time changed from 12 to 14 seconds. ISU-152 ISU-152 suspension: traverse speed increased from 18 to 23 deg/second. ISU-152М suspension: traverse speed increased from 21 to 27 deg/second. 152mm ML-20S gun: aiming time decreased from 3.4 to 2.7 seconds. 122mm A-19 mod. 1937 gun: aiming time decreased from 2.9 to 2.4 seconds. 122mm D-25S mod. 1944 gun: aiming time decreased from 2.9 to 2.4 seconds. 122mm BL-9S gun: aiming time decreased from 2.9 to 2.4 seconds. 152mm BL-10 gun: aiming time decreased from 3.4 to 2.7 seconds, firing dispersion decreased from 4 to 3.5. Object 704 Object 704 suspension: traverse speed increased from 19 to 22 deg/seconds. Object 704М suspension: traverse speed increased from 22 to 26 deg/seconds. 152mm ML-20SM mod. 1944 gun: aiming time decreased from 2.7 to 2.5 seconds. 152mm BL-10 gun: Aiming time decreased from 2.9 to 2.5 seconds. Dispersion during turret traverse decreased from 0.12 to 0.1. Firing dispersion decreased from 4 to 3.5. Object 268 152mm M64 gun: Aiming time decreased from 2.7 to 2.5 seconds. Dispersion during turret traverse decreased from 0.12 to 0.1. Dispersion during firing decreased from 4 to 3.5. T110E4 T110E4 suspension: traverse speed increased from 18 to 23 deg/second. 155mm AT Gun T7E2: aiming time decreased from 2.9 to 2.7 seconds. T26E4 SuperPershing М26Т80Е1 suspension: Terrain resistance decreased from 1,2 1,4 2,7 to 0,8 0,9 1,1 Traverse speed increased from 27 to 36 deg/second. Profitability Adjustments for Tier IV-X Vehicles U.S.S.R T-34: profitability increased by 17% KV-1: profitability increased by 14% SU-85: profitability increased by 11% SU-100: profitability increased by 15% Т-150: profitability decreased by 29% Т-43: profitability increased by 3% IS: profitability increased by 12% KV-13: profitability decreased by 25% ISU-152: repair cost decreased by 10%, profitability increased by 12% IS-3: repair cost decreased by 24%, profitability increased by 5% Т-44: repair cost decreased by 35%, profitability decreased by 10% KV-4: repair cost decreased by 31%, profitability decreased by 10% Object 704: repair cost decreased by 23%, profitability decreased by 6% IS-8: repair cost decreased by 44%, profitability decreased by 19% Т-54: repair cost decreased by 50%, profitability decreased by 12% ST-I: repair cost decreased by 41%, profitability increased by 8% Object 268: repair cost decreased by 32%, profitability decreased by 6% Т-62А: repair cost decreased by 56%, profitability decreased by 13% Object 140: repair cost decreased by 46%, profitability increased by 5% IS-4: repair cost decreased by 42%, profitability increased by 5% IS-7: repair cost decreased by 46%, profitability decreased by 23% U.S. T1 Heavy Tank: profitability increased by 20% M10 Wolverine: profitability increased by 16% M6: profitability increased by 11% M4A3E8 Sherman: profitability increased by 5% M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo: profitability decreased by 21% M18 Hellcat: profitability increased by 8% M36 Jackson: profitability increased by 9% T20: profitability increased by 11% T29: profitability increased by 15% T25 AT: profitability decreased by 6% T28 Prototype: repair cost decreased by 7%, profitability increased by 7% T28: repair cost decreased by 9%, profitability increased by 14% M26 Pershing: repair cost decreased by 28%, profitability increased by 3% T32: repair cost decreased by 27%, profitability increased by 11% T30: repair cost decreased by 29%, profitability increased by 14% M103: repair cost decreased by 42%, profitability decreased by 18% M46 Patton: repair cost decreased by 52%, profitability decreased by 19% T95: repair cost decreased by 17%, profitability decreased by 12% T110E4: repair cost decreased by 36%, profitability increased by 25% M48A1 Patton: repair cost decreased by 57%, profitability decreased by 19% T110E3: repair cost decreased by 31%, profitability decreased by 9% T110E5: repair cost decreased by 46%, profitability decreased by 17% U.K. Alecto: profitability increased by 19% Churchill I: profitability decreased by 26% AT 2: profitability increased by 9% AT 8: profitability increased by 14% AT 7: profitability increased by 32% Centurion Mk. I: repair cost decreased by 37%, profitability increased by 2% AT 15: repair cost decreased by 22%, profitability increased by 28% Caernarvon: repair cost decreased by 29%, profitability increased by 7% Conqueror: repair cost decreased by 46%, profitability increased by 0.36% Tortoise: repair cost decreased by 32%, profitability increased by 11% Centurion Mk. 7/1: repair cost decreased by 48%, profitability increased by 11% FV215b: repair cost decreased by 41%, profitability increased by 5% FV215b (183): repair cost decreased by 26%, profitability increased by 24% FV4202: repair cost decreased by 54%, profitability increased by 7% Germany Pz.Kpfw. II Luchs: profitability decreased by 39% Pz.Kpfw. IV Ausf. D: profitability decreased by 41% Durchbruchswagen 2: profitability increased by 28% Hetzer: profitability increased by 18% StuG III Ausf. G: profitability increased by 13% VK 30.01 (H): profitability increased by 13% Jagdpanzer IV: profitability increased by 15% VK 36.01 (H): profitability increased by 15% VK 30.01 (P): profitability decreased by 20% VK 30.01 (D): profitability decreased by 25% Tiger I: profitability increased by 9% Jagdpanther: profitability decreased by 28% Jagdpanther II: repair cost decreased by 17%; profitability increased by 3% VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. A: repair cost decreased by 32%; profitability decreased by 5% Ferdinand: repair cost decreased by 18%; profitability increased by 4% Indien-Panzer: repair cost decreased by 29%; profitability increased by 4% Tiger II: repair cost decreased by 30%; profitability increased by 9% Panther II: repair cost decreased by 37%; profitability decreased by 2% Leopard Prototyp A: repair cost decreased by 48%; profitability increased by 14% E 50: repair cost decreased by 49%; profitability decreased by 12% VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B: repair cost decreased by 42%; profitability increased by 3% E 75: repair cost decreased by 42%; profitability decreased by 19% Jagdtiger: repair cost decreased by 29%; profitability decreased by 5% Maus: repair cost decreased by 45%; profitability decreased by 4% E 50 Ausf. M: repair cost decreased by 53%; profitability decreased by 15% Leopard 1: repair cost decreased by 56%; profitability increased by 5% E 100: repair cost decreased by 48%; profitability decreased by 27% Jagdpanzer E 100: repair cost decreased by 29%; profitability decreased by 7% Japan STA-1: repair cost decreased by 38%; profitability decreased by 2% Type 61: repair cost decreased by 47%; profitability increased by 7% STB-1: repair cost decreased by 54%; profitability increased by 6% Panzer IV Anko Special: profitability decreased by 28% Fixes and Improvements "Black Goldville," "Fort Despair" and "Copperfield" maps, dust from firing has been added. "Mirage" map camouflage type changed from Summer to Desert; water reflections added for more powerful devices. "Black Goldville" map respawn rearranged so that both teams are an equal distance from key area and players are no longer allowed to drive onto the mountain. "Himmelsdorf" map, several spots used by players to hide during the battle were removed. "Middleburg" map, base capture point relocated. "Mines" map, balance of the team spawns were improved. More notifications added in "Supply" tab about the advantages of Clan Platoons. Two new customizable button settings added for players using gaming mice. Light tank mission conditions extended, now have access to "Reconnaissance" IV-VIII, "Spotter" V-VIII, "Assault Tanker" IV-VIII, and "Intelligence Data" VI-VIII. Added zoom inversion option for Windows 10. Added new tooltips for Provisions. Changed settings layout in the "Other" tab. Removed ability to add spaces in login name and password fields. Added transfer to Twitter from the "Community" tab for OS X. Bug Fixes Fixed ping indication in Garage. Fixed bug that incorrectly displayed chat window after changing app window size. Fixed bug with approaching an enemy through an object. Fixed bug with the position of the "Exit to Garage" tooltip. Fixed client freeze upon closing the "Your current version of the game is out of date" error window with mobile device back button. Fixed crash when trying to update a demo account to Facebook account. Added display of the damage caused notification. Fixed bug with re-aiming when right mouse button was depressed. Fixed bug with taps in the battle tutorial. Fixed color of the "Skip" button in the Garage tutorial (from grey to green). Fxed bug with social network display sequence in the "Account" window. Centered medal display in the "Battle Results" screen if more than two medals are earned. Fixed reticle pulling up when moving the reticle from close to far distances. Adapted postmortem and ricochet tracers to the new ticochet mechanics. Fixed duplication bug with vehicle types, nations and tiers when receiving battle results notifications. Removed all incorrect tooltips that appeared when player presses "Enter" during the account update. Fixed bug where client wouldn't respond to mouse clicks during tutorial if player pressed "Shift" too early. Removed repeating congratulation message for receiving two days of Premium after completing the Garage tutorial. Fixed camouflage bug for Tetrarch. Fixed suspension display bug for Type 61. Fixed in-game notification and descriptive text. Fixed general game client errors and crashes. Category:Changelog (Blitz)